


Bonded pair

by skinsuit



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AU, Cat au?, Discworld reference/joke, Gen, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/skinsuit
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley are turned into cats by act of god.





	Bonded pair

Crowley and Aziraphale were walking through St. James Park, talking when suddenly everything stopped, literally. All the people and animals froze in place and water stopped flowing. A light shown down and a divine female voice spoke: “Crowley, Aziraphale…”

“Yes?” Aziraphale began.

“Errr, sorry,” Crowley added.

“No need to apologize, Crowley. I have no issue with you. However, the hosts of heaven and hell still want you dead,” God said. “I do not want this, so your own protection…”

And suddenly it was in their head and they KNEW what God was about to do.

“America?!” Aziraphale exclaimed.

“Yes, it is the last place they would look.” God said.

“…BUT why CATS?!” Crowley asked.

“Death made the suggestion to turn you into cats,” God said.

“WHY?!” Crowley shouted.

“CATS ARE NICE,” Said Death. 

They were both removed from the time stream instantly, transformed from men shaped being into mere felis catus shaped beings and somehow suddenly an animal shelter in the North eastern United States had two more inmates.

It was rather exhausting especially for two cat shaped beings, so they slept.

~~~~~~  
Emily Babbage was young thin and blonde, she blinked she didn’t remember the intake for the two new cats, but there they were curled up together in a cage. One was fluffy in various shades of white, beige and gray. The other was black as moonless night, short haired and thin. 

“Viv?” She called to her supervisor in another room.

“Yes?” Vivian Drakenell replied. 

“When did get these two?” Emily asked.

“These two what?” Vivian responded and then came into the room and looked. Vivian was middle aged, tan skinned and wore a lot of purple. 

“Oh, those two,” Vivian’s head hurt but she remembered something, only it didn’t feel real. “Oh yes, the bonded pair. Two neutered males, eight years old, their owner had to move and couldn’t take them with her. They are a bonded pair.”

“Any names?” Asked Emily asked again. This didn’t feel somehow but well they were here right?

“Noooo,’ Vivian replied.

Emily sighed. She looked at two cats, the long black one was draped over the fluffy one, they were asleep.

She took a sharpie and wrote on a small card: ‘Nougat’ and pausing to think she added ‘Licorice’.


End file.
